Draco's Tale
by Draco of Tempus
Summary: Trouble is stirring and Draco plans on finding out what it is


Draco walked into the bar to take a brake from a long day of hard training. His thick brown hair was in dire need of combing, his large muscles worn and tired and he looked like an ox had run him into him. Although he was battered and worn he didn't look weak. He wasn't wearing the full plate mail armor he usually does he still had a fine long sword with a sheath inscribed with a holy symbol of Tempus which is a flaming sliver long sword on a blood red shield.

 Just before he sat down to enjoy his drink he noticed something odd. There was a halfling wearing splint mail armor with a picture of a red haired lady on it. He was whispering somthing to the bartender that Draco couldn't hear but he just shrugged and enjoyed his cup. Just after he finished his cup the bartender gave him another one for free. Draco figured it had somthing to do with the halfling whispering to the bartender but he was happy to accept it. While he was enjoying that cup he spotted a dark robed man walk in and cuaght a glance of a wooden symbol he couldn't identify. Apparently the halfling saw him to because he spit out his drink and cried "theif!' while pointing towards the robed man. Draco imiadiatly took after him and noticed he wasn't the only one, a half orc in splint mail with a rather large falchion, a robed sun elf, the halfling, and two gaurds also went after him

The gaurds grabed him and imiadiatly fell. The halfling rushed to the gaurds aid while Draco, the elf and the half orc cotinued. Both Draco and the half orc knowing they couldn't catch him on foot mounted a horse and chased after him leaving behind the elf that decided to check on the gaurds.

Draco and the half orc caught up eventualy. Although the both swung there weapons at him only the half orc hit and he hit hard. Directly after the impact there was an explosion knocking both of them off their mount.

"What the !@#$ was that!" Draco groaned while trying to slide his leg out from under the horse that that had fallen on  him.

"I don't know but it hurt" the half orc while lifting the horse that had fallen on him off with incredible ease.

          "Are you okay?" the half orc asked Draco while he helped him out from under the horse.

          "I'll live" Draco responded. He got up and looked around there were pieces of the robed man were everywhere and the symbol was laying on the ground right were the explosion came from (which was were the falchion had hit him). The symbol looked like a fist squeezing rays of green light out of it. "Do you know what that is?" Draco asked him.

          "Some kind of holy symbol I think," Answered the half orc.

          "What ever. What's your name anyways?"  Draco asked.

          "I'm Kesk a paladin of lathander," said the half orc

          "A paladin? That's, unusual for a half orc." Draco remarked, "half orc or not you're a paladin and I respect that. I'm Draco a warrior of Tempus"

          By now the elf had caught up with the halfling lagging behind. "Do you think you went a little over board on the punishment?" the elf said sarcastically.

          "This was not of our doing. Kesk over there smacked him on the back and he suddenly blew up!" responded Draco

          "Well… at least… he's… dead." huffed the halfling who had trouble with the run because of his armor.

          "I think whatever he stole went with him though." Said Draco 

          "Actually he didn't steal anything" said the halfling

          "Are you trying to tell us we killed him for no reason!" replied Kesk in a rather angry tone while unsheathing his falchion

"No!" said the scared halfling "see that symbol over there" said the halfling while pointing at it "that is the holy symbol of Bane who is an extremely evil god. So please don't hurt me.

          "Oh." Said Kesk

          "Who are you two?" asked Draco.

          "I'm Aralivar a mage" the elf awnsered "I don't know the halfling though."

          "I'm Halandar of Sune" awnsered the halfling "and you are?"

          "I'm Draco of Tempus and thats Kesk" awnsered Draco     "well met."


End file.
